Rompiendo Esquemas
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: El amor traspasa los esquemas, no conoce límites. Una prueba de amor cuando la cultura es distinta. (Grecia x Emiratos Árabes Unidos) Fic participante en el Mini reto: "Mi amor de Verano" para el Foro: "Yo Amo Hetalia ¿Y tú?"


_Saludos a todos, es la segunda vez que escribo para el fandom Hetalia y decidí escribir una pequeña historia de amor entre dos países Sui Generis que comparten en común ser cuna y/o legado cultural para las diferentes naciones que existen._

 _Indagué un poco sobre Grecia y los Emiratos Árabes Unidos en la actualidad, encontré muchas situaciones que pueden ser vistas con buenos o malos ojos pero así como en el mundo hay usos y costumbres, también hay corazones buenos y limpios._

 _De antemano vuelvo a repetir; no conozco el fandom Hetalia, soy aficionada a las parejas "Crack", amo escribir situaciones nuevas en medio de la historia._

 _El siguiente fic participa en el mini reto: Mi amor de Verano para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?". Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sólo soy dueña de Azucena Shariff (Oc Emiratos Árabes Unidos en representación de las naciones árabes)._

* * *

 _ **Rompiendo Esquemas**_

 _ **1**_

Era una hermosa mañana en el hermoso paisaje de la costa Griega. El mar golpeaba de forma imponente las rocas que se veían desde el acantilado. Un cielo azul, las gaviotas volando en pleno cielo… todo maravilloso.

Una mujer de hermosa figura, contemplaba desde el balcón de un modesto departamento aquel lienzo natural. Usaba un vestido de tirantes que ceñía su talle con un corte juvenil, su cabello azabache lucía impresionante, sus ojos esmeraldas se notaban reflexivos y una leve sonrisa de sus labios en aquella piel arábiga denotaba un nuevo comienzo en ella.

Permanecía sentada abrazando a un pequeño minino de color gris con pecho níveo. Maullaba de forma grata con aquella mujer.

-Finalmente… soy libre. – Expresó ante el felino.

La dama permanecía enamorada contemplando el mar. Sin embargo el sonido de un teléfono interrumpió aquella escena, pero la mujer decidió no contestar. De inmediato la contestadora hizo lo suyo.

"Por el momento mi esposa y yo no estamos disponibles, por favor deja tu mensaje".

Aquél mensaje pregrabado correspondía a una voz masculina.

Se escuchó el tono que daba apertura a la grabación del mensaje.

-Konichiwa, comprendo que es muy mal momento para marcarles, principalmente ahora que inician una vida en pareja. – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre asiático. – Deseaba saludarles en este día, principalmente porque ustedes son mis amigos y los aprecio como tal. Espero que durante su viaje puedan venir a visitarme como en los viejos tiempos. Hasta pronto.

La voz del oriental se escuchaba de forma amena.

Aquella dama suspiró profundamente.

-Kiku… - susurró.

 **2**

Nuestra historia se remonta seis años atrás, para ser exactos, el día en que Azucena Sharif decidió emprender la aventura de su vida: Estudiar una carrera.

Perteneciente a una familia de tradición islámica se había formado bajo la regla de usar el hiyab y la abaya, la joven deseaba algo más.

Siendo la segunda hija de siete hermanos, sus padres decidieron seriamente si era viable que aquella fémina dejara su país natal. Por lo particular no se le conocía algún amigo físico. Los rumores decían que estaba comprometida con su primo Muhamed quien vivía en Arabia Saudita.

Los matrimonios pactados en el Islam se siguen conservando en algunas regiones del mundo árabe. En su interior, Azucena no compartía esa idea.

¿Quién podría escuchar su sentir?

El internet usado sabiamente nos ayuda a expandir nuestros horizontes. La árabe estaba deseosa de sentir nuevos bríos. Durante sus horas de navegación entró a un foro donde compartían citas filosóficas y debates… fue ahí donde conoció a su primer amigo: Kiku Honda.

La joven Sharif pasaba horas conversando con él de diferentes temas. Kiku por su parte conocía a una persona nueva de su círculo de amigos comunes, eso le interesaba mucho. Habían generado confianza que ambos compartieron confidencias muy íntimas o incluso podrían tratar temas tabú.

-Sabes Azucena – Expresó el japonés – Eres una persona muy interesante y por lo que me has compartido podrías estudiar en Tokio, tengo un amigo que le agrada la filosofía.

-No lo sé Kiku – expresó un poco dudosa – tendría que consultarlo con mis padres.

-Recuerda Azucena, puedes contar conmigo.

La dama había terminado la conversación y planteó esa posibilidad a sus padres.

-Te doy permiso para hacerlo pero recuerda, debes estar enfocada a tus estudios. – Le recalcó su padre.

La joven asintió.

Llegando las primeras horas del día siguiente, aquella mujer tomaba el primer vuelo que lo conduciría a Tokio.

 **3**

Azucena había llegado al aeropuerto internacional, le había alcanzado el tiempo para avisarle a su amigo Kiku que le esperara. La joven portaba su abaya acompañado de un niqab. Solamente sus manos y el color de sus ojos se apreciaban.

Las personas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto miraban con extrañeza a la mujer. Todas ellas se encontraban esperando a sus seres queridos. De entre la gente distinguió a un chico de cabello castaño quien vestía de forma juvenil, llevando un letrero con el nombre de la árabe a quien no le costó mucho identificar.

-Veo que luces igual cuando realizamos las videollamadas, Azucena. – Expresó con cordialidad Kiku.

-El gusto es mío. – Expresó la chica.

-Por ahora comprendo la transición de una cultura a otra pero a donde vamos te presentaré a mis amigos que son interesantes.

La árabe asintió con la mirada.

Ambos habían salido del aeropuerto y llegaron a un colegio – internado de alto nivel. Azucena contemplaba el mundo comercial como los edificios de antaño. Su mirada se iluminaba de alegría.

El coche los trasladó hacia la entrada, y a diferencia de los colegios regidos por uniformes, los chicos portaban ropa normal, sin reglas.

Kiku ayudó con el equipaje de la chica y juntos ingresaron en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, para la fortuna de ellos una chica de origen estadounidense en compañía de otra de nacionalidad francesa gritaron: "Terroristas".

Azucena se sintió nerviosa mientras que todos llegaban a reunirse por los gritos las féminas.

-¡Emily, Francine, podrían dejar de gritar! – les mencionó Iván quien es de nacionalidad rusa.

-¡Al fin llegaste Kiku! – Se escuchó una voz familiar en aquel grupo.

Un hombre de cabello marrón y ojos verdes que vestía con una chamarra de piel, jeans y una camiseta que combinaba con las prendas en compañía de un felino grisáceo de piel níveo había aparecido saludando con afecto al japonés.

-¡Heracles, me sonrojas! – Expresó el japonés un poco avergonzado.

-Y ¿quién es la dama que se encuentra detrás del niqab? – Preguntó de forma educada el griego.

-¡Una terrorista! – Mencionaron en Coro Emily y Francine.

-Es mi amiga Azucena, de los Emiratos Árabes. – Expresó el japonés.

-Deberían estudiar más y dejar de hacer el rídiculo. – Dijo Iván con sorna a las chicas.

El griego comprendía lo que significa ser nuevo. Tomó el dorso de la joven árabe y depositó en él un tierno beso.

Azucena terminó sonrojada debajo del niqab, cosa que agradecía llevar.

 **4**

Durante las primeras semanas en el colegio, la joven Sharif no tenía un acompañante, su forma de vestir intimidaba un poco, sin embargo durante el receso Kiku compartía su tiempo libre con ella como a su vez Heracles se integraba al grupo.

Los tres eran una nueva versión de los tres mosqueteros.

Heracles por su parte conocía la mirada de la joven, como sus manos y palabras al conversar lo que despertaba en él una cierta curiosidad por descubrir el rostro de aquella joven.

Algunos especulaban que la joven no mostraba su rostro porque había sido castigada ante las leyes musulmanas o por algún atentado terrorista. Azucena por su parte le agradaba que tuvieran esas nociones de ella.

Transcurrieron tres meses hasta que, cierto día, los padres de Kiku tuvieron un compromiso familiar lo que dejó a Heracles y Azucena conversar sin él.

-Entonces tu familia está inmersa en la tradición islámica y sus variantes son diferentes. – Mencionó Karpusi.

-Así es – expresó de forma grata Azucena – Hay leyes severas que cuestionan lo que está bien y lo que no lo está.

-Respeto lo que cada cultura tenga pero con las féminas las leyes no son así, y admiro a esas personas que debajo del niqab tienen valentía y salir adelante "Susy".

Heracles había tomado la mano de la árabe. Ella se sintió sonrojada…

-Lo siento. – Expresó con cierta tristeza separando su mano de la del griego. –No soy él.

Azucena se retiró de aquel lugar de forma nerviosa y decidió encerrarse en su habitación.

Heracles había visto cómo la árabe había reaccionado y sorprendido ante ello.

Todo el mundo observó aquella escena.

-Los musulmanes tienen normas estrictas y para ella no es fácil sujetar la mano de un no creyente. – Expresó Ludwing quien veía al griego en forma solidaria.

-Lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que ella no reaccionó así por "su modo de creer". – Respondió el griego con pesar.

 **5**

Kiku se enteró por sus compañeros lo ocurrido con Azucena, fue directamente a la habitación de su amiga.

-Susy, por favor abre. – Expresó el nipón de forma preocupada.

-Kiku, debo irme… éste no es mi mundo. – Respondió la árabe con voz lastimera.

-No tomes esta decisión por mí. Por favor, déjame entrar.

La puerta se abrió de forma lenta. Kiku entró y notó que la joven estaba demasiado deprimida.

-Heracles me comentó lo que ocurrió…

-Kiku – mencionó aquella mujer que aún conservaba su vestuario tradicional – Me siento mal, no debí dejar que me tomara de la mano, porque Heracles y tú son…

-Si estuviéramos bajo la creencia musulmana, él y yo estaríamos muertos, pero lo que pasó con él fue hace mucho tiempo. – Expresó con cariño ante la árabe. –Heracles merece a una persona linda como tú.

-Soy un desastre para esto de las relaciones amorosas, no es sencillo, sin contar que estoy comprometida…

-Con alguien que no amas. – Completó la frase el oriental.

Susy había asentido con la cabeza.

-Amiga – expresó con una sonrisa – Debes darte la oportunidad de ser felíz.

 **6**

Heracles Karpusi se le conoce como una persona pacífica y paciente, era la primera vez en que veía a una chica como un ser especial.

Su fama de "ser bueno en la cama" le había granjeado reputación entre sus compañeros. Había un mito sobre su bisexualidad debido a que en el pasado había tenido aventuras con féminas y como el famoso incidente donde él terminó desnudo soñando con que había hecho el amor con Kiku.

Todos sabían que el griego y el japonés mantenían una relación de amistad y especulaban si éstos terminarían saliendo. Pero todo cambió cuando observó que el japonés lo asediaba muchas personas, situación que a Heracles no le pareció.

Y con el dolor de su corazón dejó partir al oriental.

Sin embargo, con el transcurso del tiempo notó que su amigo Kiku platicaba de una amiga que había conocido en Internet. El griego se imaginaba que podría ser su novia. Al oriental le hizo mucha gracia la imaginación de su amigo.

-Es tímida y le gusta los libros al igual que tú – Mencionó con intención el japonés. – Pero tiene serios problemas.

Heracles conoció la vida de Susy por Kiku. Desconocía si alguna vez la conocería en persona pero siempre mantuvo la fe.

El chico del cabello marrón esperaba aquel día en que la árabe decidiera compartir su rostro ante el mundo.

Y ese día llegó.

 **7**

Se acercaba el baile de San Valentín como parte de las actividades de inclusión con los alumnos del colegio, y algunas parejas como las féminas habían esperado ese momento para poder expresar sus sentimientos.

Susy no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, recibió un e-mail donde le informaban que se acercaba el plazo para formalizar el compromiso con Mohamed, debiendo acatarse hacia los usos y costumbres.

La árabe se deprimió.

-¿Susy, qué ocurre? – La voz pertenecía a la chica Francesa.

-Se acerca el evento de San Valentín, pero no sé si debo asistir. – Susurró con tristeza.

-Debes ir pero voy a ayudarte a vestir de una forma en que te sientas cómoda. – Expresó Animada Francine.

-Yo también me uno a la causa. – Mencionó Emily.

-¿Y ahora qué mosca te picó? – Preguntó la francesa a su amiga.

-Cuando Susy llegó no nos comportamos de forma amigable, debemos quitar algunas cosas para mostrarle al mundo lo hermosa que eres. – Respondió Feliz.

La árabe se sonrojo mucho.

Aquellas chicas habían investigado sobre las vestimentas musulmanas para no hacer algo que transgrediera los principios de Susy.

Ambas decidieron que la joven portara un vestido de manga larga con un pequeño escote, y una Sheila en color arena.

Maquillaron levemente a la árabe resaltando la belleza de sus ojos.

-En verdad eres muy hermosa. – Mencionó Francine.

-Sólo mírate. – Expresó Emily quien le pasaba un espejo.

La joven quedó sorprendida ante su imagen. Contemplando su rostro descubierto por primera vez.

-Y ahora a la fiesta. – Respondió Francine.

Las tres chicas habían partido al auditorio del colegio donde sería el evento. Había sido adaptado con la decoración apropiada. Las miradas de todos se centraban en la árabe quien vestía en color arena. Algunos chicos quedaban con la boca abierta al contemplar la belleza de la joven quien por mucho tiempo no había descubierto su rostro.

Kiku y Heracles quienes conversaban con Ludwing y Feliciano observaron a Susy.

Heracles quedó en silencio, extasiado contemplando aquella figura.

-¡Invítala a bailar! – Expresó Ludwing al griego.

Kiku y Feliciano aprobaban la idea.

-Lo haré. – Respondió nervioso.

Mientras eso pasaba, el grupo de amigas conversaba con Iván y Scott cuando notaron la presencia del griego.

-¿Me concede ésta pieza, señorita Shariff? – Preguntó Karpusi con cortesía.

Emily y Francine le decían a su amiga con la mirada que aceptara.

Susy tomó la mano del griego y fueron a la pista de baile. La música que se escuchaba correspondía a una hermosa balada. "Héroe" de Enrique Iglesias.

Heracles tomó a Susy de forma respetuosa y ambos intercambiaban miradas sin decir palabra alguna. Los ojos esmeraldas reflejaban la mirada mutua de esos dos extraños amantes que por primera vez se veían sin haber un velo de por medio.

-Sabía que en medio del niqab un bello rostro estaba oculto. – Susurró Heracles.

-Lo dices por quedar bien conmigo. – Expresó de forma tímida.

-La belleza de las personas están en sus palabras y las palabras hablan lo que el corazón guarda. El interior refleja nuestro exterior.

-Ahora sé por qué Kiku me dijo que te agrada la filosofía. – Mencionó sonrojada.

En ese momento, no existía nadie más. El griego depositó un beso casto en los labios de Susy. Esa acción le valió que todos fotografiaran ese momento.

Azucena sabía lo que realmente deseaba.

 **8**

Como en las redes cualquier acontecimiento se da a conocer, la foto donde Azucena y Heracles se demostraban una acción de amor sincero llegó ante los ojos de la familia de su prometido como la de los padres de ella.

Jazer Sharif, hermano mayor de Susy había viajado a Tokio con la finalidad explícita de regresar a su hermana a su país.

Llegó temprano al colegio y pidió hablar seriamente con los directivos para que él pudiera retirar a la joven del instituto.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Heracles había leído parte de las costumbres musulmanas y lo que a ella le esperaba no era nada grato.

Kiku se había acercado a él.

-Heracles – habló de forma conciliadora – El hermano de Susy no escuchará razones, sin embargo no deseo que nuestra amiga termine de muy mala forma.

-Lo sé amigo mío – Expresó sin más el griego – Por eso me la llevaré conmigo donde ella sea feliz.

-¿y ella está de acuerdo?

El griego asintió.

-Les ayudaré a escapar. – Mencionó el japonés.

Sin perder tiempo, mientras el árabe hablaba con los directivos, Heracles y Susy salían por la puerta donde ingresaba el personal de limpieza.

Aquella pareja por la situación no se había despedido de sus compañeros pero les encargó que Kiku les diera el mensaje.

Jazer al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su hermana, guardó silencio e informó lo ocurrido.

 **9**

Transcurrieron muchos años durante la pareja permaneció prófuga de la parentela de la novia. Los dos habían partido hacia Italia, para ser exactos en la región de la Toscana.

Aquella pareja había aprendido a sobrevivir del trabajo sencillo. Durante ese tiempo, ellos no habían tenido relaciones maritales y mucho menos compartían la cama. Susy cargaba aún con las sanciones de su religión.

No faltaban las amenazas que recibían constantemente por correo electrónico, como el desconocimiento de su familia…situaciones que le deprimieron por completo.

"¡Eres la vergüenza para tu familia Azucena!"

"¡Que Alá perdone tu pecado!"

"¡te repudio, date por muerta!"

Susy era lo bastante fuerte pero no decía nada.

Heracles veía que su amada se deprimía constantemente, principalmente porque cuando él intentaba ir más allá, la joven lloraba o quedaba en shock.

Una situación compleja en la vida de la joven musulmana.

Sin embargo, aquel griego fue paciente con Susy.

Por otra parte, la joven no usaba su vestimenta a excepción de la Sheila que cubría su cabeza y de forma gradual observaba que las chicas variaban su forma de vestir: Desde lo extremo hasta lo conservador pero distinguió que ellas habían elegido situaciones de vida: soltería, matrimonio, eran libres de asistir a fiestas, podían usar accesorios.

Cuestiones que para ella fueron cosas prohibidas.

Éste tipo de detalles hicieron que Heracles fuese más accesible y se convirtiera en un cómplice de la transformación gradual que Susy había experimentado en carne propia.

Técnicamente Heracles se había convertido en el moderno Perseo que rescataba a Andrómeda.

En el aspecto económico, el dinero empezó a escasear y la necesidad hizo que ellos partieran a Grecia.

Cuando escaparon dudaron en ir hacia allá como primera opción debido a que podrían buscarlos pero habiendo pasado tanto tiempo, decidieron volver.

Se trasladaron a la costa griega, y con algunos ahorros compraron un departamento estableciéndose en aquel lugar. La mascota de Heracles les había acompañado durante éste tiempo. Y poco a poco volvieron a tener un pequeño hogar.

La situación había mejorado un poco, dormían en la misma cama pero no habían consumado su amor.

Heracles tenía dudas sobre por qué Susy no podía sostener un encuentro íntimo.

Susy tenía traumas, y una tarde en que el sol empezaba a ocultarse le confió su dolor:

-He visto como los hombres maltratan a sus parejas y como ellas no se sienten felices. – Confesó con lágrimas en los ojos. –Me piden que sea sumisa ante la persona que amo sin importar lo que pueda sentir, tengo miedo Heracles… de ser un desastre y a la vez… deseo ser tu mujer pero no quiero perderte.

El griego comprendía que todo aquello que había sido impuesto repercutía en su amada.

-Escúchame Susy – expresó el griego – Durante éste tiempo te he demostrado mi amor incondicional, jamás te dejaré sola. No soy ajeno a tu sentir. Sin embargo, permíteme mostrarte que no todos los hombres son malos. Amar es complementarse a uno mismo.

Ella quedó escuchando a Heracles y descubrió en él a una persona maravillosa, comprendió que para él unir su vida era algo más que un contrato matrimonial. Tomó la decisión de unir su vida a él por lo religioso.

Por cuenta propia, la árabe pidió ayuda psicológica para resolver sus traumas y aceptar que había elegido una forma distinta de vivir. Tomó lo hermoso de su cultura y le dio apertura a otra, modificó sus cimientos y se convirtió en una nueva persona.

Susy unió su vida con Heracles en sagrado matrimonio, Ludwing y Feliciano estuvieron presentes como Emily, Francine, Iván y Scott.

Había sido una ceremonia sencilla.

Sin embargo, al salir de la iglesia los novios se encontraron con los padres de Azucena.

La árabe les miró con respeto.

-Hija, ¿podrías perdonarnos? – Expresó el padre ante los novios.

Susy lloró.

-Tú hermano Jazer nos contó lo sucedido como a su vez, quien ahora es tu esposo decidió protegerte. Aunque la familia expresó su repudio, nosotros conocimos a Heracles por sus actos en la Toscana. Sus vecinos nos contaron lo amoroso que fue contigo y el respeto que te dio. Hay cosas que deben corregirse pero comprendimos que en los sentimientos no se mandan.

Aquel dolor había terminado.

-Ve y escribe tu propia historia – Mencionó el padre de Azucena.

Finalmente, después de tragos amargos. Heracles llevó entre sus brazos a su esposa pudieron consumar su amor.

 **Epílogo**

Habiendo contemplado el paisaje y el escuchar la voz de su amigo Kiku quien por causas de fuerza mayor no estuvo presente en la boda. Azucena veía con gratitud el paisaje.

El felino había dejado el regazo de la árabe al ver que Heracles abrazaba por detrás a su esposa besando su hombro de forma grata.

-¡Heracles! – mencionó enamorada.

Sintió la piel desnuda de su esposo mientras el depositaba besos en su cuello.

-Déjame complacerte amada mía…eres mi todo. – susurró el griego.

-Lo que tú digas mi amor. – Suspiró extasiada ante las caricias.

Tomó a su esposa entre sus brazos y la llevo de nuevo a su lecho desvistiéndola de forma lenta para dejarle desnuda, igual que él.

Sus caricias fueron intensas, perdiéndose en la piel del otro.

Heracles liberó la intensidad se aquella flor nívea, demostrando lo que un hombre es capaz de hacer por el amor genuino de una mujer.

El amor traspasa las barreras, y al final el amor lo explicó todo.

* * *

 _Esperamos sus comentarios. Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
